Together at last
by grainipiot
Summary: Returning from mission always was the time of a proper reunion though this time it would have to wait next morning. At least it was worth the wait. Kinktober prompt for 'begging' and 'body worship' [PWP, mchanzo]


_So laaaaaaaate…._

Indeed it was, even for Mccree. Around 5 am, as he dragged himself to his room quietly as possible. These missions were rare, at least a good news but it still kicked him down to endure the late return, even more with possible jetlag. So to say, he had reasons to rest for now. Report and else would wait next day. _Hanzo_. He would see him too, supposed to be around the base these days. Next day would be good then. Happy feeling blooming despite exhaustion.

Silence in the corridors only broken by the tinking of spurs, steps meant to be light but he was too tired for anything beyond that. _Bed…_ Mccree made it to his door, locked after some fumbling and at least he could step inside. Dim, per usual but still enough light from outside to notice someone in his bed. Just a figure, outlined from the darkness and this was enough to make him sigh of love immediately.

_Awww…_

Indeed it happened sometimes that Hanzo sneaked in his room though most of these occasions were in his presence. Not now it would seem, he must have felt lonely and came here to be found. _Cute_. Mccree caught himself staring, sight getting used to the lack of light yet there was no need to feel like this. The latter was asleep, wouldn't even notice.

Still, he stayed right by the now locked door, watching quietly. No sounds in the room except faint breathing, deep. Could have stood there for hours if he wasn't so tired. Everything came to make him regret each second without proper rest so he returned into action. As quiet as possible. Boots taken off, hat and everything else, going still after each move and looking at Hanzo. Be sure he wasn't too loud because it was his curse and skill.

Exhaustion gnawed at him so he made quick work of this. Once just in his trousers, Mccree came to bed, cautious as ever. It would be a shame to wake the latter, especially at such hour. This turned out to be a rather complex move but he still made it, in need for sleep and also contact. Missions were terrible for that last part, always so far.

At last he could lie down and slip under the blanket, some relief. Turning to face Hanzo yet he had his back to him. Quiet debate, whether he could come and cuddle or if it was too risky. Several times already he woke his boyfriend by accident and truly he didn't wish to. No matter how forgiving Hanzo was, merely taking him closer to go back to sleep.

This time, the decision was taken without him. The latter moved and changed side, deep breath in this otherwise silent room. Mccree froze for a few seconds before he realized it was in Hanzo's sleep. _Not awake_. _Damn, almost fucked up_. Then everything would be good. Unconsciously or not, Hanzo faced him and distance was somehow closed. He finished against Mccree, all too charming accident. Really, both needed some contact sometimes and this would be more than the latter would ever give outside. So he cherished the instant and settled to sleep. Last minutes to watch, enraptured then he would drift off quickly.

Next time Mccree woke up, sun was up and high in the sky, bright light falling by the small window. A bit blinding for his slowly waking brain so he rolled over in the blanket, hoping to rest more. _Fuck_. There, realization. No one by his side, bed was empty. Quite sluggish, he still rose and looked around. Too much to ask to his body but really he got a bit sad to be alone. _Darling… ?_

To stop worrying as quick. In fact, he found Hanzo in the room indeed. Frozen on the spot, just like him, as he stared at Mccree in faint surprise. Not so far of the bed, probably taking the clothes left on the floor last night when he returned.

_He's here !_

« Hello hon'. Doing fine ? » Still some fear that his voice wouldn't woork but it did. A bit deep though.

At first no reaction from Hanzo except that piercing gaze, a bit startled. Then quietly he put away the clothes on a chair and came to bed, joining Mccree. Sort of reflex, hands returned on each other. Basking into easy contact, finding one another. In no time these deft hands craddled his face, having him to stand Hanzo's look as if it wasn't a blessing already to lay a gaze upon him. _Beautiful_. Leaning so close, a kiss could be given yet instead the latter spoke softly.

« Greetings. My apologies, for waking you up. » Serious yet quite intimate. If only he could use such tone outside of the room.

It still made Mccre chuckle lightly, new wave of joy taking him for having his boyfriend in his arms : « Didn't wake me. Don't worry your pretty head for me. » It was easy, it was nice and he could be damned for the kiss that followed.

Claimed, before he could say even sweeter things. Talking his heart out could make Hanzo react so perfectly, light blush he would find soon. For now, Mccree let himself to be loved, eager mouth taking all he could in that exchange. A sort of hunger he could understand. Time was long, without a loved one.

Little by little Hanzo came in his lap, making himself at ease while he took care of his boyfriend temporary lack of affection. Filled with love again. And Mccree let him do, so glad to be right there, warm hands all over the latter. Just a hint of sadness to find fabric instead of skin.

Once Hanzo deemed the kiss to be good enough, he parted so slightly. Giving that handsome gaze, burning lightly. Oh what a time to be alive, Mccree could tell this could lead them further. To more interesting paths. Waiting was always difficult, at least he wasn't alone in this now.

Indeed, shy hue coloring his boyfriend's cheeks, from the breath lost in the kiss or any wild thoughts. No way to know except asking.

Again, love welled up and Mccree could do little but surrend to this. Closed embrace around the latter, face burried to his neck to appreciate fully contact.

« Mmmmh I missed you so much… » Half muffled against skin but it was heard anyway. Proof, the light tightening of the hug and gasp barely voiced for such kindness.

« I missed you too. » Emotion meddled into the tone, beyond usuall blankness. « In more than one way. »

Quick words, marking Hanzo's next move. Pushing, he had Mccree fall back on the mattress, covering him immediately so contact was never lost. _Ohhhh_. Breath caught again, another kiss sending his thoughts to oblivion. This was a lot of signal, starting to feel too hot for this course of actions. If Hanzo did mean his words then it could turn out delightful.

Just to encourage and innocently relish contact, Mccree let his hands roam quietly, slipping under clothing if it was possible. Grabbing a little, suggesting to rock back.

« To that point, darling ? » When at last he could speak, already breath impacted by kisses and more.

« You have no idea. » How to describe this smile ? A bit threatening, in the good sense. Patience slowly eroded.

A shiver too Mccree, remembering this gaze too well. Entrancing, direct. Impossible to hide. Enough for him to register late the thumb brushing his lower lip. Too much to take, he yanked Hanzo down for a new kiss. This cycle would never stop. Between seductive gazes and wandering hands, to finish into another embrace.

Himself had yet to unleash his passion, building up for days. Now he was allowed and Hanzo seemed ready for this.

Rolling them over, till he was on top of his boyfriend. This time, they exchanged a gaze and all he could read in it was lust. Even proved by the rocking under him, acknowledging the hardness found there.

« Oh, happy to see me ? » Grinning like an idiot and he knew it, trying to get better reactions out of Hanzo.

« Difficult to say no. It's been so long in your absence and I could hardly bear it. »

This seemed to be enough for Hanzo, starting to undress as the conversation went on. Still took this as a clue to stop talking, they had better to do in the instant. So Mccree helped, throwing clothing out of bed without care. Still earned a sort of annoyed gaze for this habit in urgence but no doubt the latter was aware starting an argument now would ruin the fun. Letting this slide for now.

Skin revealed right under his gaze, Mccree took his sweet time eyeing him. Still a detail, taking the ribbon off and letting silky hair to fall over the pillow. _Perfect_.

« Gorgeous. » Said in a breath, flesh hand trailing over the latter's shoulder, tattoo.

Not even denied. Hanzo let him do, still pretty silent under this start of worship. Instead he turned his face slightly, acceptance for the love about to be given. Used to this, Mccree didn't comment and resumed his ministrations, soft joy to have this freedom to explore. Leaning down, replacing his hand by his mouth and following the same kind treatment over flesh. He nuzzled gently Hanzo's neck, easy attention given there like hickeys not even meant to stay long. It was fine, he let him do.

Silence now became more obvious, an attempt at hidding just like the latter looked away. Acknowledging this but not to the point of standing his gaze. Such a turn, from teasing to softer attention.

Still that limit between desire and longing. After time he came to understand how Hanzo could be as shameless in the proper setting but receiving such intimate kind of love was still difficult. However, everyone came from a long way, Mccree wouldn't push him too far and question. As long as they could enjoy themselves and he could be overly affectionate.

So he went on, mouth trailing down the latter's collarbone, chest. There he would have some fun, teasing lightly a nipple. Still rather sensitive for having piercings there, it made Hanzo react nicely. Breath caught for a few seconds, before a soft exhale. Side glance and he could see him holding the sheets, not so calm. And still that faint rocking against Mccree, nothing too embarassing but more than he would allow to see. This truly was his own joy, to be able to earn such precious noises from a thorough worship. Sucking gently, licking and now Hanzo came to hold him with more strenght.

In return, Mccree pulled back, laying his flesh hand over that warm body beneath. Looking for Hanzo's attention, his gaze but maybe it was too much to ask. Indeed the latter still averted his gaze though nothing could hide that blush. Deep, staining his face and spreading lower.

« Doing fine, darling ? » Lasting, making sure he was heard.

As he expected, Hanzo didn't look back but still some answer came.

« Go on. This is…good. Just don't make me wait. »

Pretty sight and sweet mood, contrast to what they started on. This was his fault, he knew it but Mccree could never resist him much longer. Always ready to take care, show some love before the proper fucking. If really Hanzo didn't want this nor appreciated, it would have been long since he said it, urging them.

Maybe it was time to move on indeed, at least to offer relief.

Time to focus elsewhere, provide his attention. Flash and metal ran down welcoming body, glad to behold such beauty again and again. No, Mccree would never shut up about him. _Not my fault_.

Some distance put while he sat up, silently asking for Hanzo to spread his legs for him. There he settled, so happy for the sight. Arousal really suited the latter, for all it meant in blushy tones, light tremor and shiny gaze. Everything led him to his cock, standing proud. Even a bead of precum at the tip, inviting to be paid attention.

Still on that lasting mood, Mccree proceeced slowly. Curious hand stroking lightly, from root to head, not much for relief than his own satisfaction of making Hanzo react. Eyes on the latter, he saw and felt how he tensed, a noise stuck low. More precum leaking, taken advantage of to ease the grasp.

Now he went to please, long strokes while his metal hand lingered over a strong thigh. Always relishing this vulnerability, only for him to see. Slowly but surely, more noises came up. At first low and breathy, to become louder. Enough to make Mccree smile fondly, going on.

It has been so long, he wished it could last forever. At least more than usual. Unless Hanzo specifically asked to stop playing around, he would keep going. This was also why he kept a watchful eye on him, to see if it wasn't the mood for today. But nothing yet. _Okay, let's go_.

« Han ? Can grab lube for me, please ? » Honestly he could take care of this. It would just take a little more time and actually stop contact so this was the reason he asked. Maybe Hanzo wouldn't have him to stop, not right now in such state.

Another clue, Hanzo complied hastily, not even pointing out what himself could have done. No doubt he really needed. Some shifting over the mattress, reaching for what served as bedside table and going through the stuff stored. Mccree still kept an eye on what he was doing, not to get carried away by the glorious sight of the latter. _Damn_.

Then lube was handed to him along the first gaze for several minutes. Needy indeed, quiet request for more. If Hanzo wasn't voicing this, it meant it was as much for the gentleness than sexual relief. So he would oblige.

Till next step Mccree had to pull back, lubing his hand so it meant to contact for a tim. Still greatly distracted, gaze wandering over his boyfriend. Quite patient for now but only future would tell them if he was going to last long. For now, light fluster and hands lost in the sheets ready to clutch.

« Okay, relax now. »

Fair warning, just in case. But if he was to trust the slow move, splayed just for him, Hanzo sure was ready. Coming closer, Mccree still appreciated this angle, a bit obscene and all he craved to see. Gently he probbed that the latter's hole, to be acknowledged. What a sweet surprise to be rewarded by a moan. Shaky, already. These days were harsh on them.

So he went on, circling, spreading lube around him to make everything easier. Always coming back and not daring to push inside yet. Waiting for Hanzo, for this instant.

« Jesse…Do it already. » Not so composed anymore. Even more to be called directly.

And there he was happy to comply, at last slipping a finger into tight heat. Not so difficult, easily taken. He let Hanzo a time to get used to it then thrust in leisurly. Nothing rushed of course, he still craved more moans and any kind of praise.

In no time Hanzo was a mess, after he added a second finger and worked him with care. Struggling to keep any loud noises but some of it still managed to escape. Face resolutely turned in the pillow though many shivers took him gradually. All in trembling need, a gift truly.

« I-I'm ready. Fuck me. » Not weak but certainly forced low, raw. Still that attempt at control though both knew it was useless. Always half way to the end, no coming back.

_Not yet~_

Mccree wanted to give it the best he could and that meant having to take more time, take him apart piece by piece under his hands. Hadn't given relief to Hanzo's cock since he got on preparation. He could but it would make all this too fast, the latter already in such a wreck. Now he squirmed lightly on the mattress, three fingers thrusting deeply into him without relenting. A lot to take yet he could do more, Mccree knew it.

Jerking strongly under his touch, cock twitching each time he managed to brush that spot. Beauty, in the disheveled sense. His other hand lingered over Hanzo, not far of his burning ache yet he wouldn't indulge. Not now.

« …Jesse…Don't be so mean and help me… » This time he met his gaze and of so dear look. Desperation.

« But I am right now. Just a little more, honey. Will make you feel so good. » Running his mouth as always, too weak for his man. And only truth, he swore.

Love could happen in so many occasions and it struck once more, for this sight. Hanzo, curling on his side as he could, holding the sheets as if it would save his life. In no way he could hold Mccree now so he had to make do. Violent shudder, tensing and letting go. Each time he touched his prostate, more cries would fall and weaken his resolution. _Just a little longer…_ Because yes even for himself it was difficult to stay still, when he had Hanzo like this. Watching could give so much yet so little for his arousal, painfully hard for some time. He resisted for now but would he hold back forever ? Impossible.

« No…I need more and y—Ah ! and you know it… » Completely breathless, sharp intake so often.

Since it became clear Mccree would give him nothing more, he came to taking himself in hand. Haste, need in such quick strokes.

« No no no…Not yet baby. » Difficult to seem unbothered when he was that close to grind against his boyfriend, arousal running low in his veins.

His trousers became too confining, tempted to palm himself a little but if he did it would spiral from there. Bad idea. So he focused elsewhere, on Hanzo not even tight around his fingers anymore. When the latter decided to seek pleasure by himself, he took his hand away with gentleness, hoping he wouldn't be mad. Their position itself was unfair, neither could fully appreciate an embrace, contact or just a kiss and it was felt. Little by little, Mccree lost it.

After such a move, Hanzo couldn't hold back any more, sort of sob breaking out. « Please… I need you… »

So low, he wanted to be at his side and kiss him senseless. Take his breath away, till both would pass out.

Many pleas, small litany for him to move. Quick to break or Hanzo would find a more drastic way to pleasure. Fleetingly Mccree wondered what he could do in this case, rolling them over, pinning him down, fucking himself on his cock. It would be good but under such sweet begging, he could just surrend.

So he pulled out, earning a god damned whimper for this sudden lack of stimulation. Would have truly finished him if he wasn't already jumping to please his boyfriend. Kicking off his trousers, not a single fuck given to its sad state. Even moaned aloud as he slicked himself, precum helping a lot in this. But he had something to do or they would lose their mind.

Crawling up to Hanzo, welcomed with desperation as he lied on top of him. No time lost, he dragged his cock over the latter's entrance. Shameful, how much he craved in this instant, to be that close of spilling his load already without having started yet.

The second he pushed inside, his name was shouted. A lovely thing, maybe other would hear in the corridor but it wasn't time to worry. All that mattered was Hanzo, clinging to him dearly, gaze filled with tears. Too long indeed, to wait. Mccree couldn't stop himself from rutting inside, no control over himself nor his noises. Metal hand gripping the sheets not far of the latter's face, only support or he would be down. And ramming back inside, again and again, till they lost count.

Why care ? They were together at last and everything felt good.

« S-Soon darling… Hold tight. »

Tried so hard to focus, even so slightly. To register every tiny detail, strenght used in the embrace, the deep blush, eyes closed yet probably wide with arousal. Many pleas, some of it returning in the latter's mother tongue, not even aware. It was sweet, it was hot and if that instant could last, Mccree would die happy.

Till it got too much. He could feel it, flooding. Soon he would get overwhelmed, merely able to take and give pleasure. So he seeked a kiss, something sloppy for neither could give it enough effort. Yet it was perfect, all that he yearned. That clumsy answer, too gone yet Hanzo still tried.

Then a cry, loud and clear. Just enough time and presence of mind for him to pay attention as Hanzo came. Stiffening in the embrace, as locked. Head tipped back in the pillow. The second Mccree paused to watch, climax took him too. Unforgiving. It slapped him and punched his breath out. Sharp thrusts in this end, ridding ecstasy, head burried to the latter's neck.

Wave by wave till it calmed down somehow. Just took time. Soon Mccree came back to reality, completely snuggled to the latter like they were meant to fit. Indeed. New exhaustion settled in his bones, different from last night but same result. He just wished to stay right here and cuddle.

Still, this wouldn't be so comfortable for Hanzo so he shifted, going instead to lie of his side. Similar initiative from under, moving so they weren't at risk of crushing each other. Since it was to be done, he pulled out and came to embrace Hanzo, quietly for now. _Tireeeeed…_

It wouldn't last long, both knew it. Too much of a talker for this.

« Damn, that was good. Liked it, hon ? » Tightening the embrace at the occasion, to show how much he enjoyed this himself.

They were sweaty, covered in come and else but at least the ache felt good. Just had to check on the latter. Many pecks peppered wherever he could, easy affection while Hanzo recovered too.

« As much as I almost came to resent you for that one part, I enjoyed this. Thank you Jesse. »

No hard feelings it would seem. In this rush of blooming feelings, Mccree held him to lie on top of him, causing some confusion at first. Then Hanzo registered his new position and relaxed back, somehow pleased to be on top.

This time, a proper kiss exchanged. Tongues playing a little, pushing back gently and all they asked for this quiet time after love. Mccree's hands returned to settle over the latter, glad to have human contact now.

Could almost hope for a tranquil nap right now.


End file.
